Lost Time
by brittthepsychchick
Summary: Huey and Jazmine have both grown up and moved to different parts of the US. They haven't talked to each other in years but Huey shows up unannounced for an unexpected reason that could break Jazmine's heart. My first story so don't hold back the criticism!
1. Chapter 1

Jazmine had stopped by a Mexican restaurant to pick up her favorite dish, a baked taco casserole. It was so good with meat free substitute, pieces of flour tortillas, melted cheese on top, with lettuce, tomatoes, guacamole, and sour cream. A true comfort dish for a night like tonight. It was so weird being on her own even though it's been a few months. She and her friend, Cindy, both got accepted to a college in Texas so they got an apartment there to attend school. Even though they both had jobs and could afford it themselves, both of their parents took it upon themselves to split the bills between them and pay for everything. It was a tremendous burden off the girls' shoulders but she wished they would let her experience being an adult. Just had turned eighteen not too long ago, but to many people she will never stop being a child. Mr. Freeman next door would always see her as a cute little girl and his grandson, Riley, had started growing up and would taunt her as if she were a child as he loomed over her. Huey… was gone. He left a lot sooner than anyone expected. Graduated early at sixteen and went to Arizona to study political science. "To fight the oppression of our people, we need to work inside the courts to change it instead of fighting it on the outside," was something he always said when he was a teenager. Once he finally left, she never saw him again. Mr. Freeman would let some things slip when talking about his oldest grandson followed by a shake of the head. He missed that boy after raising him for years.

She unlocked the door and opened it to darkness. Cindy had left to go back to Woodcrest to spend Christmas break with her parents. Her own mom and dad begged her to come up and visit but she said she was pulling full shifts at the store so she couldn't. She actually put in for leave for a week so she could relax at home and have some privacy to herself. She had just finished her midterm exams and she got her paycheck before going on vacation. This was her week to do anything. She turned the TV on to watch her shows and ate her casserole while curled up in a blanket. It was a little quiet and she couldn't concentrate at all on the shows. Thinking of Huey got her mind walking down Memory Lane.

"Are you excited?" She asked as she sat on his bed and watched him pack.

He snorted and replied in that smart-ass way only he can do. "Excited about spending four to six years in an establishment that were supposedly built to further our comprehension of the world and better our education but in reality we just relearn what we had in high school and spend thousands of dollars to get those lessons? No. What I'm excited for is the prospect of change for the black community where we are no longer harassed by this so called justice system."

She rolled her eyes and picked up one of his hoodies to fold. "There was probably a shorter way to say all that."

He shook his head at her and grabbed his hoodie out of her hands. "Don't you still have kid work to do?"

"So you think you're better than me now that you're ahead of me academically?"

He paused and shook his head again, his abnormally large afro swaying. He continued to pack and she just watched and hugged her knees to her chest. "I wonder how different it'll be up there. I won't get to see you a lot anymore."

"I'll be too busy with my crushing debt that I'll amount so I can spend the rest of my life working to pay it all off."

She sighed and flopped on her back to stare at the ceiling. He was just impossible to talk to sometimes.

He had his stuff all packed, suitcases and bags ready to go. He was at least kind enough to walk her back to her house. It was sweltering outside and they were already sweating.

Before walking in her cool house she turned to Huey. "Make me a promise, ok?"

"Sure, whatever," he looked disinterested and annoyed.

"Promise me you'll say goodbye to me tomorrow. And promise me that you'll at least call sometimes."

He looked at her with surprise in those big eyes of his and thought for moment. Finally he nodded and walked back to his house.

He never said goodbye. She walked over to his house to find that his grandpa and brother had already taken him to the airport. The phone never rang for her either. Sometimes she would spend hours close to the phone in her room praying it would ring but it never did. He never came home on breaks or summers. It was almost as if he disappeared from her life.

Jazmine threw the remains of her dish in the trash can and got ready for bed. Even though it was winter she pulled on fleece sleeping shorts that just touched past her thighs and a tank top. The apartment was warm enough to sleep like this. After brushing her teeth she went about the hellish daily task of fixing her hair. She ran the pick through it before finally giving up and letting it hang free and wild. It had gotten longer in the past few years. A certain someone would approve of it.

Grabbing her phone, she crawled into bed and checked her messages. Some were from Cindy, she had a message from a college friend expressing relief about finished exams, and one from Riley.

 **Riley: Why aint u come back for yo break?**

After thinking, she finally sent a text back.

 **Jazzy: Just needed some time to myself. And I have a job.**

 **Riley: U aint neva thinkin about us.**

 **Jazzy: I miss you guys. Tell granddad I said goodnight. And I'll send your gift in the mail.**

She put the phone to her side and snuggled into the covers to fall asleep. She had a weird dream that night and it didn't make sense in the slightest. She was older with sleek, straight hair and she was successful. She married a wealthy doctor, had beautiful children, and had a prominent career. However, no matter where she went to or what she did, she always felt a pair of eyes on here. Constantly she felt watched and knew the person watching was filled with disappointment.

When Jazmine finally woke up, it was still early but she got up anyway. She had a few errands to run before officially getting started on her vacation of doing nothing at the apartment. She made her bed and looked in the closet for something to wear outside. A pair of black leggings with a long sleeved dark green dress that fell off her shoulders. It hugged her curves and made her green eyes even brighter. She used a black head band to keep her hair out of her face and put on a little bit of makeup. She didn't even need to use foundation because her skin was evenly toned and for the most part clear. After brushing on some mascara and covering her lips with gloss, she pulled on a pair of flats, grabbed her bag and was out the door.

Luckily she didn't live far from the main part of town. She could drop off Riley's and Granddad's gift before going grocery shopping. She bought Riley the new Grand Theft Auto game and Granddad got an old school record of some R&B classic hits. Hopefully they'll love their gifts.

The store didn't have a whole lot to offer when she went shopping but that was to be expected. It was a small mom and pop store and Jazmine worked returns and customer service there. She greeted some coworkers and they made jokes at how she couldn't stay away even on vacation. She was popular with her coworkers who loved her for her cheery attitude and positive views. Even some customers liked her so much that they refused to speak with anyone else except her.

The apartment had food but she just needed a few things to get through the week. Mostly milk and cheese and fruits/vegetables. Maybe she'll make eggplant parmesan for herself tonight. Walking throughout the store to see if she needed anything else she picked up a box of oatmeal. That would be good in the mornings. She looked for her favorite variety pack but it seemed like the last one left was on the top shelf and shoved to the back. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she set down her basket and climbed on the lower shelf. As she got higher she saw the box. Almost there, she thought, as she stretched as far as her fingertips could go. Finally! The box was in her grasp and as she was about to jump down she happened to look over the top and see a familiar looking afro.

Hopping down, she threw the box in the basked before picking it up again. I must be tired, she thought, and shook her head to get her thoughts straight again. Again she looked around the aisles to see what looked good. She knew she shouldn't but she picked up some of her favorite chocolate. It was a square bar of milk chocolate that had whole hazelnuts in it and was one of the most delicious things she had ever tasted. She got some vegetarian lunch meals since it was so much easier to pick them up then cook it herself. Next was her milk, a few cups of yogurt, and egg white substitute. When she got to the produce she picked up her eggplant, a few crowns of broccoli, carrots, bagged lettuce, cherry tomatoes, and black grapes. This should last her more than a week but it'll be ok.

She had a nice conversation with a nice couple who were regulars in the store when she saw the afro bobbing around. Get a hold of yourself, Jazzy, he's not the only black person to ever have an afro. She finished up her conversation and proceeded to checkout, putting all of her groceries in reusable bags.

The temperature warmed up a little and she had a nice walk back home. A few acquaintances from college were out and they stopped and talked about exams. She could take her time out because it was still cold out and her dairy wouldn't spoil. They laughed and she had a good time talking to them. It was so nice to get out and socialize. She knew more people here then she did back in Illinois.

Finally, she was home. It was quiet and peaceful and she had enough good food for the next couple of days. She unloaded her groceries but kept her chocolate out so she could munch on it later. Checking her phone she had a few missed calls from her mom. A pang of guilt overwhelmed her at the thought of not coming home for Christmas. She owes them at least that. She called her and the phone was answered almost immediately. They talked for a while about their jobs, her school, what was going on in the neighborhood, how many people said they missed Jazmine, and trivial things that her mother enjoyed. This is what Jazmine loved about her mom, she was so easy to get along with and was so supportive. The phone was passed on to her dad where the same conversations took place. She loved talking to her dad as well. He was loving, caring, and worked hard to provide for his girls.

"You know there was something I was supposed to tell you but I completely forgot! I know it was important too," Jazmine could see her mom make a pouting face as she tried to remember what was so important. It'll come to her eventually though.

They eventually got off the phone and Jazmine realized how late it was getting.

She was pretty much out of clean pajamas so she would have to wash them soon. For now she would wear a nightgown. It was an emerald color and made of thin fabric with lace around the hem. It stopped above her knees and was loose around her shoulders so it would always slip off. Taking the headband out, she tried brushing her hair again.

She wasn't that hungry nor in the mood to cook so she grabbed her chocolate and nibbled at it as she watched her shows. The Big Bang Theory was on and she loved that show. Wrapped in a blanket with her chocolate and watching the best show ever, she couldn't be happier. Sheldon's rants made her think of that certain someone.

Near the end of the show, someone was knocking on the door. Maybe it was Justin, her friend from school, or Caitlynn, one of Cindy's club friends. Opening the door revealed the last person she expected to see.


	2. Chapter 2

He stood there tall, wrapped in a scarf and hoodie with sweatpants. Unbelievable, she thought as she gaped at this man. He had changed in the two years she hadn't seen him. His shoulders were broader, he was more filled out with muscle and was no longer scrawny. He had turned into this handsome man in that time.

"Hi…" she whispered, still in disbelief.

"Hey," he said back. He looked a little uncomfortable while gazing at her. She wished she had something a little more revealing. "Can I come in?"

"Oh… yeah sure."

He came in and stood, looking around with an awkward stance.

"I didn't expect to see you here. Do you want some tea or something?"

He shook his head and didn't say anything.

"Um let's sit down. I'm sure you're tired."

She led him to the sofa and they both sat down, not knowing what to do or say. Finally he was the one who spoke up. "This is a very nice apartment," he mumbled.

"Yeah, Cindy and I have been living here while we go to school."

This was just too weird for Jazmine. Having Huey Freeman in her apartment.

Eventually they got to talking, the tension in the air finally lessened. He was still in Arizona attending college. Still majoring in political science and had joined a fraternity for black pride. That didn't surprise her.

"So how was it at first?"

"It was fine," he answered. "At first I thought there was nothing but idiots up there but it's better now. There were actually people who had the same ideologies as I do. We all work for the same goal to fight oppression for our race and undo the social and political injustices…"

He just went on and on about these friends of his. Jazmine eventually tuned him out and stared at him and nodded every now and then. This is the same thing he always talked about so she already knew what he was saying. His jaw seems more masculine, she thought, and stared at it.

"Jazmine?"

"Hmm?" He brought her out of her trance.

"You zoned out. I thought you weren't paying attention." He was used to people not paying attention to what he was saying but usually he listened.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just tired."

"Stay up a while longer," he was almost pleading with her. This had never happened before. She just nodded and continued to talk about his school and the groups he was in.

"What about you?"

She thought a moment before replying. "Well, I'm going to sister branch of the state university that's located here. I'm studying to be a veterinarian. I also work at the grocery store that's down the street. Cindy and I have both been working to save up money so we can go to California this summer."

"Why California?"

"You know, the beach, sand, and it's just to get away to a nice place and relax."

He wanted to say something but stopped himself but was still gazing at her. Feeling self-conscious she tried to cross her legs and put her hands in her lap.

"You've really changed," he said and looked away.

"So have you," she retorted.

Here was Huey in her apartment, they were alone and on vacation. They could practically have the whole week to do whatever they wanted. Secretly she wanted to stay in bed with him the entire time. It was something that she had dreamed about since she was sixteen. They would be in bed and do so many dirty things and it was deliciously fun. When she had those dreams, Jazmine would wake up covered in sweat and soaked in between her legs. She could reach down and feel the wetness through her undergarments. Sometimes she would the cloth aside and touch herself thinking of him. She always imagined him sneaking into her room and quietly making love to her. Her face felt hot at the thought of the two of them together. She would never, ever tell him something like that though in fear that he would make fun of her.

"You zoned out again," he stated.

" Oh, um, yeah. Sorry."

"I bet you have boys chasing after you all the time." He had a little sadness in his eyes but it was hard to tell.

"Not really. I do have a friend who takes me out every now and then but it's mostly for studying."

"Studying? I see." He rubbed the little bit of stubble he had on his chin. Was that jealousy? She didn't want to know but she wanted to attention off of her.

"What about you?" She asked mentally preparing herself for the answer.

"It was certainly an awakening for me. Spiritually and on the… sexual side." Huey had a sexual awakening?

"How was it?"

"It was interesting to say the least. Fun though. They were all black girls and one from Haiti was really the one who taught me everything."

This made her wonder how many girls he had slept with and if the Haitian girl was in a committed relationship with him. "Was it serious?"

He paused before answering. "For a while yeah. We protested together, went to meetings, and had study sessions. But she was on too many drugs."

If she hadn't been on drugs then Huey could have ended marrying that girl. She sounded like the perfect one for him. It wasn't something that she would do with him.

She was tired of beating around the bush. "Why are you here, Huey? How did you even find out where I lived?"

"From your mom. I told her I needed to see you in person so she gave me the address of your apartment and where you worked."

She cut him off. "So were you in there earlier today?"

He nodded. "I didn't think I would run into you so soon but I did. You shouldn't climb on shelves. They could collapse and you'd get hurt."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I didn't believe that was you at first. You really have changed, Jazmine. You're not that little girl. You've grown up and become a woman now. You're more mature and serious than you were before."

He lifted his hand and put it near hers. He wasn't touching her but she could feel tingles up her arm and shivers down her spine. Him being so close was making her wet and she squirmed uncomfortably.

"I came back home for that pagan, conspirator holiday. I wanted to see you but I didn't know you had moved. I came here to… apologize for something."

Oh, again this was unexpected. "For what?"

"Do you remember the day before I left for Arizona? I made you two promises."

Of course she remembered. She had cried for so long after he had left. "I remember," she said stiffly.

He looked at her. "I really am sorry, Jazzy. I couldn't do it. I wanted to but back then I couldn't bring myself to do it. Seeing you that day would've done things to me. Seeing you now does things to me"

What was he talking about? "Care to elaborate?"

He talked quietly "I needed to go. I wanted to leave Woodcrest since the day I arrived. One thing was holding me back though. If I had seen you then I probably would have thrown all of that shit back in my room and stayed. When I left I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was a coward and didn't want to go back to see if you were hurt or check up on you myself. I'm here to apologize for that."

This was one of the most selfish confession she had ever heard but this was the first she's heard him admit he was a coward. The way he talked proved he did at least care for her a bit. She looked at him, he wasn't looking at her and he was tense and trembling slightly. She couldn't stay mad at her Huey and scooted on the couch to put her arms around him. He tensed but rested his hands on her waist pulling her closer. "I'm not here asking for forgiveness," he admitted.

"Huey, you are one of the smartest people I know but with that said, you can be a real idiot sometimes. You can be one of the most insufferable people I have had to meet. But I do forgive you."

He let out a breath he was holding in and relaxed in her arms. "You don't know how much I missed you." His lips brushed across her neck and sent shivers down below and made her grow hot. She didn't say anything but held him tighter.

"So why did you decide to apologize after all this time?"

He tensed again before finally replying. "I may not be able to do it again."

She released him and looked in his eyes. "What's going on?"

"You know when I said my old girl was on drugs. Well she getting high when I was with her and there was a raid. Cops caught me with her so they assumed I supplied the drugs and was doing them too. I'm going to stand trial next month and I might go to prison, Jazmine. I don't want any regrets."

"Have you talked to Daddy yet? He can help you."

"No. I don't want him knowing about this. You know how he can be and do you honestly think he'll let me near his girl again if I was being prosecuted for a drug bust. Even though it's not my fault he won't ever let me see you again."

She looked down at her hands, folded in her lap again but he tipped her chin up to look back at him. "I couldn't stand the thought of being in prison while you don't know anything. It's not fair to you."

"Nothing you've done has been fair to me."

"I know but it was for the best."

"The best for you." She looked at him with defiance in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt him but he deserved it after everything he's done. She knew what she was saying would make him sulk and she didn't want that but this was her chance to own him and make him pay. Was it worth it? He stared off into space and his hands were still on her waist. She liked having his hands on her and she hugged his neck again.

"It's going to be ok. I know it."

"Jazmine, I want to make a promise to you."

"Oh, Huey. Please don't make promises you can't keep."

"I won't this time. I promise that if I don't go to prison, I'll start calling you and talking to you again. And I'll see you more often. When you're in trouble, I'll be there for you to protect you."

"What trouble will I get into?"

"This is a big city, and you're a really beautiful girl. Someone like you shouldn't be walking alone. You never know when something might happen."

She had never seen him this kind to her before. "Maybe if you teach some things I can protect myself."

He gave her a weird look and she couldn't help but laugh at him. He was acting as if he were a protective boyfriend. "That's a nice sound to hear you laugh. It's been a really long time since I've heard it. Seriously, you've changed so much."

"I'm only eighteen. I don't think I've changed that much in two years."

"Stand up. Let me show you."

She did as she was told, hands clasped behind her back.


	3. Chapter 3

"First is your hair," he picked up a strand. "It's gotten longer and freer. Then there's your face. You don't look like a child any more. You look more like an adult. Your breasts have gotten fuller. You've slimed down a little and you have this tiny waist. Your hips have gotten bigger. And your legs are curvy." He went about stating all of these changes and touching her as he went. His fingertips lightly brushed her skin. She knew she was red in the face and she felt herself tremble as he touched her. She had only felt this way in her dreams. No one else touched her like this so she didn't quite know how to react. He stepped back and continued looking at her.

She stepped forward and he didn't stop her. Wrapping her arms around him she pressed her body against his. His breath hitched and his hands held her hips. She stood on her tip toes and looked at him, silently asking for his permission. He gave her a slight nod and she pressed his lips against his. She didn't know if she was even doing it right. She only made out with one guy back in high school and he was slobbering on her the whole time and groped her. She didn't really like it.

Huey was gentle. He pressed his lips back against her and he didn't overpower her mouth. He gently stroked her sides. He was holding back, she noticed. He looked at her with a stoic face but in his eyes, he was desperate and hungry. She was definitely wet for him and her whole body was on fire.

"Come on," she whispered and took his hand to lead him to her bedroom. She gripped him tightly and walked to the bed. She knelt beside him and he grabbed her face and kissed her furiously. It was so nice, the taste and smell of him was exhilarating, he felt so manly and she had never been this turned on before. All her senses were overloading and she was in bliss.

He laid her down on her back and continued kissing her. Wow was it good. His hand drifted from her waist to her hip, down her buttocks, and under her dress. She gasped in his mouth and he slipped a tongue in. Oh my goodness. His fingers played with her most special spot through her panties. This was really happening wasn't it? She needed more of him so she tried taking off his hoodie. Her inexperienced hands kept fumbling and he pulled away to pull it over his head. Underneath he wore a black wife beater.

Oh my… he really did gain some muscle while he was gone. He was no longer scrawny but well-toned. She reached out and ran her hands over his biceps. Then the wife beater came off. She brushed her fingertips over his sculpted abs. "You did some growing up as well," she stated. He grabbed her small hands and rolled over so she was on top. He started by kissing her knuckles and the back of her hand, then the palms which she was sure were sweating, then both of her wrists. The growing need inside her was unbearable. She shifted on top of him and could feel him hard beneath her. "Are we really doing this?" He paused and asked.

"Yeah. I want to if you want to." He nodded as he looked up at her. "Umm… you do know that I'm a… virgin? Right?" She squeaked, embarrassed.

"That shouldn't surprise me but it does. Guys should have been all over you."

"I wanted to wait." It was so weird to admit this to him. He changed positions on the bed and had her standing by the bed as he sat up. He gently and slowly pulled her gown down until it was a pool of silk around her feet, exposing her breasts and panty covered mound. He grabbed her breasts with ease and ran his thumbs over her nipples making them painfully hard. She held her breath, worried that making a sound would make everything fall apart. He leaned up and took one in his mouth. She couldn't help herself and moaned at the new sensation. He kneaded her breasts, kissed them, nibbled, and sucked. Waves of sensation flowed through her and she tangled her fingers in his afro. This was just so new and amazing.

He touched and kissed further down until she felt cold air hit her between the legs. He had slid her panties down her legs and it was with her gown. Using his index finger, he stroked her. She had to cover her mouth to stop from crying out. "Wow," he whispered.

They changed positions again and she was on her back with her head rested against the pillows. She was shaking with nervousness as he stood up to take off his shoes and sweatpants. Oh no, that will never fit. That was her first thought as she saw his erection. It was so big. He gave her one of his famous, rare smirks. He must have saw fear on her face. "Don't worry. It won't be so bad at first."

He kissed her and positioned himself between her legs, moving her legs further apart. His heat radiated on her. "I'm ready," she whispered in his ear. He started so slowly at first, it didn't hurt but it was so uncomfortable. She whimpered as he pushed further into her. He shushed her and kissed her again. It started hurting when he began thrusting in and out. He was ever so gentle though.

"This isn't your first time with a virgin is it?"

He shook his head without losing pace. This might have upset her but it didn't. He knew what he was doing and he did it well. "It feels a lot better now." She muttered to him softly. He kissed her softly and whispered sweet things to her.

"You smell so nice, Jasmine. Your skin is so soft. It's so tight and wet."

He moved so slowly and gently and she writhed beneath him. She couldn't control her shaking from pleasure, she was beginning to sweat, and she panted. He picked up his pace but not how hard he would thrust. Soon, she was begging him for release. He quietly grunted and the last few thrusts inside her were blissful. The orgasm shook her to her core and she cried out, clutching Huey close to her. She lost touch with the world for a few seconds and all the mattered was him in her arms. He groaned as he found his own release, filling her with his essence and collapsed on top of her.

"Oh, Huey. That was, I can't even explain it, it was so unbelievable."

He nodded, breathing heavily. He cradled her cheek and kissed her. "That was really good," he admitted.

She was overcome with exhaustion when she finally caught her breath. She knew she would be sore tomorrow so she better get the sleep she needed. Huey settled beside her and she pulled the covers over their naked bodies.

"You'll be here right?" She hoped he wasn't going to leave her behind again. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed forehead letting her know that he would stay with her this time.

She had slept peacefully for the first time in a while. When she finally opened her eyes, Huey was still there, already awake. "Good morning," she said sleepily. "Morning," he replied as he looked up from his book. He was so handsome.

Yep, she was sore alright. She tried to make it look like she wasn't having problems walking around but nothing could get past Huey. "You should probably rest."

"No, it's fine." She went to the bathroom and there was a little blood but it wasn't bad. She took a quick shower and walked out wrapped in a towel. Huey was already dressed in the clothes he wore yesterday.

"How long are you staying?" She asked when picking out clothes to wear.

"I don't know yet."

"How about the rest of the week? I'm on vacation and Cindy is gone so it wouldn't be trouble at all. But you didn't bring any clothes with you did you?"

He shook his head. Jazmine sighed and walked to her purse to take out her credit card. "Go buy some stuff."

He glared at her, "I'm not using your money. I'm not that desperate."

"Do you have money with you?" She already knew the answer.

"It went to gas."

"And you're going to wear the same germ covered clothes for a week? That's unsanitary and you're going to get sick that way. Now take the damn card and buy some clothes."

He reluctantly took the card out of her hand and mumbled a thank you. "You can pay me back when you become a rich senator one day."

She went back to picking out her clothes as he left the apartment to get clothes. He was probably going to pick up cheap and simple clothes anyway so it wasn't as if she was going to be broke in one day.

Finally she chose a long sleeved sweater with yoga pants and flats. She then brushed her hair and put on a little makeup. As she was waiting for Huey to come back she made a vegetarian omelet. Just in case, she made an extra one for him. Knowing him, he wouldn't take too long.

She had just brushed her teeth after eating her omelet when Huey walked through the door. He only had two bags and she knew he didn't get much. "How was it?"

"Stupid," he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Pagan shoppers were everywhere."

She smiled at his attitude. That's the Huey she had known since she was a girl. "There's an omelet over there. I made it with an egg substitute so you can eat it."

He set his bags by the couch and stared at the omelet carefully. "Huey, you don't remember that I'm a vegetarian too?"

"I wasn't sure if you still took up that lifestyle." He cut a bite of his omelet and chewed carefully, testing the taste and texture. Jazmine figured she did a good job since he took another bite. "When was your last meal?" She asked when he finally finished. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked at her with amusement.

She sighed and put his plate in the sink. "Go change your clothes. I need to do laundry today so I might as well take your clothes with me."

He looked uncomfortable but did as he was told. He probably wasn't used to her ordering him around like that. Or anybody spoiling him like she was. Did he deserve it? Probably not but she was doing it anyway.

He changed in jeans with another wife beater and flannel shirt. "Much better," she said in approval when she looked at him. He scratched the back of his head and shrugged again.

Sitting on the couch, he grabbed a book of hers and started reading so she did dishes. There wasn't much but it was nice to have a clean kitchen. She zoned out again, thinking about last night, when she felt something sharp slice through her fingers. She accidently grabbed the sharp blade of a knife. She hissed in pain pulled her hand back to her, she was bleeding and blood and water mixed running down her arm.

"Let me see," Huey grabbed her hand and looked at the cuts that ran from her index finger to her last finger. Blood ran in trickles down her hand. "We need to wash it off. I don't think you need stitches."

He went to the bathroom with her and sat her down on the edge of the bath tub. He gently cleaned her hand with a washcloth and examined the cuts closer. "It's just minor damage. We need to bandage it up now though."

"Bandages are in the cabinet under the sink."

He grabbed the bandages and over the counter medication to prevent infection. Unfortunately, it was the spray that stung. He spread her fingers apart and sprayed the medication over each cut. Every spray made her wince in pain. She was on the verge of tears when he finally bandaged each finger.

She looked at him while he did his work. She couldn't help but giggle. He raised his eyebrow in confusion at her. "What's so funny?"

"You're keeping your promise to me. You said when I'm in trouble, you'll be there for me."

He kissed her knuckles. "All done."

She smiled at him and stood up. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, Jazmine had the laundry basket filled up and was headed downstairs to use the laundry room that was attached to the apartment complex. Huey was right on her heels. She thought he was taking a nap slouched down on the couch but apparently not. "You should have told me if you wanted to leave. I would have come with you."

"You ARE coming with me, !" That was what Jazmine used to call him when they were kids.

"You know what I mean. I told you it's dangerous to be out on your own like this. Statistics show that the typical female rape assailant is a male that knows the victim and is generally close by."

"So that makes you…?"

"I'm the guy that protects you from rapists!"

Jazmine sighed as she neared the first floor. "Huey, I'm in an apartment building walking down stairs and walking past several rooms that belong to my neighbors. If a rapist were to somehow attack me we would create too much noise which causes people to turn their attention on us and therefore I will have witnesses to testify against the victim if he is caught. And I'm hardly ever alone. With the exception of yesterday, I usually go out with Cindy, Justin, a friend from school, or one of my coworkers who also happens to live in the building right next to this one."

He eyed her as if he were annoyed. "But what about when you walk home at night? Does anyone walk with you then?"

"Not all the time," she grudgingly admitted. "It's a ten minute walk though. Again there are eyewitnesses there too."

"Ok." She walked ahead of him and felt something poke her on the back of her head. "So let's say I'm a rapist or a mugger and I got my gun on your head because you weren't paying attention. If you make a move or say anything I'll shoot you. What about now?"

"Ask to see the gun."

"And if it's real?"

She was quiet for a second. She couldn't come up with a reply to him. "Dammit, Huey." She finally sighed and relented to his pestering. "Ok so if I'm ever in a situation where there is a gun pointed to my head then I'll have no choice but to give in to the assailant's demands."

"And that's why you should never go out alone," he scolded getting in front to look at her. She just pushed past him and walked into the laundry room.

"I don't think your hand is well enough to handle moving around so much. You might open your cuts up." He sat in a chair and watched her as she separated the clothes and threw some in the washer.

"Fine I won't use my hand. But that means you have to help fold them."

"Whatever." He's back to his brooding and contemplative self. As the washer was starting, she sat by Huey and put her head on his shoulder. "You know why I did that earlier?"

"Because you care about me and don't want me hurt?" He nodded. He wouldn't outright admit it but she knew how he felt. He's always been the type to bottle his emotions and never said anything that made him look or sound weak. That was just her Huey.

"So tell me about this Justin. Can you trust him?"

"Of course I can. He's a sweet guy. We go to coffee shops together, out to eat, sometimes he cooks for me and Cindy. Once we out to a nightclub and he made sure that no one did something they weren't supposed to do. I help him study history and he helps me with math."

"You make him sound like a good guy."

"Because he is a good guy, Huey. He helped me out a lot when I first moved down here."

"I still don't trust him," he grunted.

They were quiet and the only sound was the washing machine. Finally Jazmine worked up enough courage to ask him. "What was your girlfriend like?"

"She wasn't exactly my girlfriend, but she was alright. We just had the same ideas."

"She probably could have been perfect for you."

He eyed her and shook his head. "I don't think so. It probably wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway. Turns out I have a certain type."

She giggled and took out her phone. There were a few messages she hadn't read yet. She texted Cindy and asked how everything was. Justin wanted to know if they could hang out later. Riley was being a brat as usual. Finally her mom remembered what she had forgotten and it was Huey coming down.

The laundry was done in the washer and before Jazmine could get up, Huey was already putting it in the dryer. "You don't have to do that."

"You're injured."

"It's just a few cuts and it's not that serious."

He sighed, "Jazmine just let me do this."

She put her hands up in defeat and let him do the laundry. It's not very often that he was nice to her like this. When they were kids they usually ended up arguing about how he was mean and she was stupid.

Huey was done putting clothes in the dryer and sat down next to her. "So have you talked to Caesar lately? How's he doing?"

"He's fine. He's still making a living free styling in Brooklyn."

"At least he's doing what makes him happy."

"Sometimes happiness doesn't pay the bills?"

"Oh my goodness, is the infamous revolutionist Huey Freeman starting to sell out?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Not even close, woman. I'm just saying that I can't change the system if I can't afford to go to college."

"What about the saying that money can't buy you happiness?"

"I have a theory that the saying originated from a point in time to keep black people oppressed and in poverty so they can't rise about Caucasians and make them the minority."

"Oh Huey. You make no sense as usual."

"And you're naïve and disinterested in your African heritage as usual."

She was about to say something but Huey brought his lips down on hers, softly brushing them against hers as if asking permission to do more. She pressed closer to him and brought the kiss deeper. Damn, this felt good. How can this boy smell so good? She felt her body grow hot again and the swirling of desire shooting down between her legs. She sighed into the kiss and locked her hands together behind his neck to pull him closer. She was ready to fall on the floor and take him with her when they heard a gruff voice clear his throat. They jumped apart from each other and saw an older man looking uncomfortable and trying not to look at them. They did the same and kept their distance apart from each other as the man loaded his clothes into the washer and briskly walked away.

Huey sat with his arms crossed and looking down and Jazmine just tried her hardest not to laugh. It didn't take too long before she giggled hysterically. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"I just never imagined doing this with you in public. You've always been the type of guy who didn't like to be touched, especially out for everyone to see."

"You never know who is watching. If you show weakness for someone then it's only a matter of ease before you're being blackmailed or faced with a decision concerning that person's fate."

She shook her head, "Oh Huey." She muttered again.

She remembered Justin's text.

 **Jazzy: What did you have in mind?**

Soon she heard her phone vibrate.

 **Justin: We could go to the Foxxy House.**

 **Jazzy: Sure sounds good! I have a friend I want to bring if that's ok?**

 **Justin: Whatever you want.**

She turned to Huey. "Is there anything in particular that you want to do tonight?"

"Not really."

"Good because I just made plans. And you get to see Justin and see for yourself that he's a trustworthy friend."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she giggled. "I think you might like it."


	5. Chapter 5

She had changed her pants into black skinny jeans and put her hair up. Huey, on the other hand, looked the same as he did that morning. The Foxxy House sounded dirty but it wasn't. It was actually a coffee house that held karaoke or poetry reading on different nights. The schedule looked more like this:

Sunday: Ethnic poetry reading

Monday: Soft/classical rock singing

Tuesday: Blues/Jazz

Wednesday: Free style songs/poetry

Thursday: R&B

Friday: Pop

Saturday: Anything

Today was Tuesday so they would be listening to people sing the blues or play jazz music. It wasn't Huey's cup of tea so to speak, but it wouldn't be all that bad.

They walked in and, as usual, the groups were divided. Near the far left wall were smokers and the far right, nonsmokers. They usually met in the middle for chatting, drinks, or to get closer to the stage. Justin was helping some of the stage hands but when he saw her and Huey, he stopped and walked over to them. He was a few shades darker than Jazmine and usually kept his black hair short.

"Jazzy! I'm so glad you guys came! We have a special band coming in from Louisiana and you have to see them. They were so amazing when I went on that trip last Christmas. Oh, and is this the friend you were talking about?"

"Yeah, this is Huey. He's my best friend from back home. Huey, this is Justine."

They shook hands and made small talk. Huey, as usual, not saying much but she could tell he was getting annoyed with Justin's incessant talking. Justin was called back to the stage to help set up the stereo system.

"He's annoying," Huey muttered.

"But…?"

"But nothing. I still don't trust him."

Jazmine rolled her eyes at him. "Let's just get something to drink."

They were settled in the back on the right side. Jazmine was sipping a chai latte and Huey just had water. "So what do you think of the club?"

"It's alright, I guess. I wasn't expected this when I saw the name of the building."

"I know, it sounds like a strip club. Cindy and I thought the same when Justin brought us here. His dad actually owns the club and he hopes to take over it one day and he'll change the name. Unfortunately they get a lot of hecklers who cause a scene because they were expecting strippers and alcohol. Then they find out that there are no scantily dressed women and the only alcohol is the Irish cream coffee."

They didn't say anything else but sipped their drinks. "Do you come here often?" Huey asked.

"Every now and then. Mostly when I feel like it."

"Did Jazzy ever tell you?" Justine asked Huey in that excited tone of his. Huey just shook his head with confusion written on his face when he looked at Jazmine.

She felt her cheeks grow hot from embarrassment. "No, Justin, please don't."

"Don't be so modest! Jazzy would come in here from time to time to sing or recite poetry."

"Oh really?" Huey still looked at Jazmine.

"Yeah! She's pretty good too." Justin got called away again. Huey continued looking at her.

"I had no idea you were deep like that Jazmine."

"Sometimes, Huey. It's not like I'm overcome from inspiration and creativity all the time. It just happens every so often."

"What do you write about? Your poetry I mean."

"It's nothing really. Most of them are about being mixed. Some of them is about the hardships of it and the rest are acceptance, or encouragement to embrace all of your heritage."

He nodded in thought as she talked. It felt awkward talking to him about it so she didn't say anything and watched the bands play. Some of them were professional singers and others were volunteers from the crowd. When the jazz band from Louisiana began playing, people got up and danced to the music. Their bodies were swaying on the dance floor and they had huge smiles on their faces as they enjoyed themselves even for a moment. It was actually refreshing to watch them have fun. Sometimes it was good to just sit in the backseat and watch everything unfold before you and you get to relax.

A few people came up to her and greeted her, asking when the next time she would be on the stage. She gave them all the same reply that she didn't know when and they were looking forward to next time.

"The first time I stood before an audience was in this building. I almost threw up and felt faint," Jazmine told Huey as she scoffed at herself.

"Public speaking is one of the most common phobias there is," Huey told her as he watched the band play.

"I know. It eventually got easier though. Of course this is a place where you're supported for almost anything you recite no matter how poorly you do it." Jazmine had her head rested in the palm of her hand and sat in a position so she could see Huey's face and the band.

"You don't do too bad from what people are saying."

She just shrugged her shoulders and took the last gulp of her second cup of tea. The band finished and thanked the audience for listening to them. "It's getting late," Huey stated and looked at his watch. Jazmine took the hint and left a tip for the waitress before standing up.

Justin saw them stand and came over to walk them to the entrance. "So what did you think? They were pretty good. I didn't think so many people would be dancing out there."

"We had a great time, Justin. You did a good job of picking out the band."

"As future heir of this joint, I take it upon myself to find nothing but the best for this little Texas town."

Jazmine laughed, "I'll see you later, Justin."

It was a little chilly outside and the night breeze nipped at her face. Huey stood close by as they walked the short distance to her apartment.

"You're pretty popular, Jazmine."

"I don't know about that. I just know a lot more people here than I did in Woodcrest. You know, the start life anew and reinvent yourself thing kinda got to me down here."

"Yeah it really did. But at least it suits you. It looks natural seeing you this way."

"Well Cindy really helped me out. She started with telling me to believe in myself and stuff like that and I took over the rest."

"I still can't believe how much you changed," Huey said as they neared the apartment.

"Huey, the last time you said something like that we ended up in my bed," Jazmine stopped tried to sound as seductive as possible.

"Maybe that's my plan," he smirked at her.

"Maybe I like that plan," she stepped closer to him and whispered. He leaned down and their lips barely touched but his head radiated off onto her.

"Inside," he ordered coarsely. He opened the door for her and she led him up the stairs with her hand in his. She was still nervous and her hand fumbled as she took out her keys to unlock her door. She couldn't get the key inside the lock and kept jiggling it before it finally clicked and the door was unlocked. Embarrassed of not being able to unlock her own door, she opened it and kept her head down. Once they were inside, she turned to close the door and when it was, Huey's hands were on her hips and he brought her closer to him.

She couldn't help but gasp in surprise and excitement. "We still have to finish what we started earlier," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath sent shivers down her spine and she shivered in his arms. What did he mean by earlier? Jazmine couldn't think much as her mind went blank when he kissed her neck. Oh right, the laundry room. They had stopped when the man walked in. His hands slid down her thighs and around back to her rear end. She moaned softly and her hand finally found its way to his erection. He jumped a bit and held her closer.

Twenty minutes later, Jazmine was lying down with her head on Huey's chest. Her body glistened and she was panting and Huey was doing the same. It was better than last night. Her hips were still sore but Huey took it slow made sure not to hurt her.

"Wow," she said, exhausted. "Yeah, I know" he said. His index finger traced circles on the back of her hand. She was even happier than she was last night. It felt more natural being with him and she did what her instincts told her in bed. Even he was impressed by what she could do.

"Don't push yourself so hard next time. You're still getting used to everything."

"It's better now though. I promise." She flashed a smile to him and he rolled his eyes. Jazmine began to get cold so she pushed herself off of Huey's chest and pulled back the covers to snuggle underneath them. Huey did the same and pulled her close by wrapping his arm around her waist so she was back at his chest. It was beginning to get late but before falling asleep Jazmine had to ask him something.

"Huey? Next month, if everything turns out alright, what's going to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you still live in the dorm and go to school?"

"I don't know yet. The counselor told me that if I'm found innocent then they'll review with the dean to decide if I can return to school or not but they may still kick me out regardless."

"What will you do then?"

"I'm still thinking about it. I'll probably just move in with Granddad and think of another plan."

A thought hit Jazmine. "What if you move in here?"

"With you and Cindy?"

"Of course. It'll be fun." She brushed her lips on his skin.

"With you maybe but only with you. I don't think I could bear to live with Cindy. I wanted to kill her in fourth grade and I'll want to kill her now."

"You may not even notice her."

He grabbed her chin to bring her closer to his face. "We'll see after everything is done ok?"

She mumbled back to him but it wasn't heard as he began kissing her. Every single time he brought his lips down upon hers it felt like she was floating with the clouds. His scent made her dizzy and she was never satisfied with just one kiss. She felt herself grow moist for him and was ready to pounce on top but he stopped her as if he knew what she was planning. "Go to sleep." And so she did.


	6. Chapter 6

When she woke up she knew it was still early and she noticed the spot next to her was empty. She fumbled around to grab her phone and was blinded by the light emanating from it. Once she got used to it, it showed her that the time was just after three in the morning. The light also confirmed that Huey wasn't next to her. Getting out of bed was a mistake as cold air hit her bare skin and her hips were still sore. Shivering, she found a night shirt that was long sleeved and at least reached her thighs. Walking out of the room, she saw that the TV was glaring in the dark and there was an afro on the couch.

"What are you doing up?" She asked him.

"I should ask you that," he gently grabbed her hand and sat her down next to him. She didn't know how he was warm but he was and she enjoyed it.

"I woke up and you weren't there. Why are you up?" She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep."

She looked at the screen and saw that he was watching the news. It didn't surprise her as he was always watching the news. "I thought you would be tired."

"No, I don't sleep much lately."

"Why not?"

"I just don't. Don't worry about it," he planted a quick kiss on her lips. But she was going to worry about it. Huey was always a healthy person and paid attention to his diet and made sure he had eight hours of sleep. It wasn't like him to be up at three in the morning watching the news.

"So what's good on the news?"

He prattled on about conflict in the Mideast, corrupted corporate chains, mass slayings, shootings, and other horrible things but Jazmine wasn't really listening to him. She just wanted to hear his voice because when he talked then that reassured her that he was ok.

She began drifting off to sleep again but Huey nudged her awake. "If you're tired then go to bed. If you stay out here then you'll get sick."

He was always scolding her about something. "I'll stay out her with you."

"No, Jazmine, just go to bed."

She finally got up and went to her bedroom but instead of getting in bed, she grabbed the cover off of it and dragged it into the living. "What are you doing?" He was surprised to see her do this.

"I'm bringing the bed in here." It was such a simple explanation and Huey remained silent as she sat next to him again and covered the two of them with the thick blanked.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" He smirked at her and pulled her close.

They sat in the darkness with the TV glowing light on them. Huey was lying down and Jazmine was on top of him with her head in the nape of his neck. Pieces of his hair ticked her knows but she didn't mind. He had his hands on her back, lightly rubbing circles with his thumbs. It wasn't long before she succumbed to sleep. The dark blissfulness was soothing to her.

She was alone again when she woke up. Huey must have put her on her back when he got up. The sun was beginning to rise and grey morning light shone through the windows. This was the third day of Huey staying with her. Only four days left, she thought sadly and sat up.

Walking in the bedroom, she heard water running in the shower. She combed through her hair quickly before getting started on breakfast. What was something that both she and Huey would enjoy? She finally decided on blueberry and banana whole wheat pancakes. She was pouring the batter in the pan when he came into the kitchen.

"Good morning," she smiled cheerfully at him. He nodded to her and leaned against the counter watching her cook.

"When did you even learn to cook?"

She thought about it before replying, "I've always known how to cook. Mom wasn't really the best so when I had a chance, I would try new recipes. Mostly anything that would get Daddy and me out of a night of stomach pains."

"She was pretty bad wasn't she?"

"Once Mom started getting back to work, she would always come home tired so I helped her out with the meals."

"I feel sorry for Tom now."

"Yeah," she laughed. "So do I."

Like last time, Huey took a slow first bite. Testing the taste to make sure it was up to par with his standards. The only sweetness came from the fruit and she made sure to keep it as all natural as natural could get. He finished his stack quicker than she expected him to. He must have been pretty hungry to eat like that. She felt pleased with herself as she did the dishes, at least he would eat the food she cooked without complaining and that was actually a huge accomplishment. Huey would complain almost every day about the food his granddad cooked or the school and even the neighbors' food.

"So, what's one the agenda for today?" She asked when all the dishes were dried and put away.

"It's not a good idea to go outside. It's going to be raining today which will bring a cold front for the next few days."

"Bummer," she was disappointed. He might have actually liked touring the small town but that was for another day.

It was in the middle of the afternoon and Huey was on the couch watching the news again. Jazmine sat next to him with her laptop checking emails and her grades. Her phone was next to her and it occasionally went off with a text message from Cindy or Justin. They occasionally started a small conversation with what was happening in the world.

They were in agreement regarding a trail against businesses that refused to provide women health insurance that covered birth control due to religious beliefs when her phone began ringing. It was a call from Caesar. That's weird, she thought, they hadn't talked much since they graduated.

"Hey, Caesar!" Huey whipped his head towards her and had a weird look on his face. She just shrugged her shoulders at him. "What's going on?"

"Jazmine, I need to ask you something important," he sounded a little worried.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Is Huey there with you?"

"Yeah, he's right beside me. Do you need to talk to him?" She didn't even know why she asked that because it was obvious that he did.

"Yeah, like right now."

She handed the phone to Huey. She could hear Caesar's voice but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"The hell? How the hell did that happen!?" She was beginning to get scared. Huey never showed that much emotion. He was silent for a while as Caesar kept talking. "Shit! I can't believe this." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Who did it… What exactly did they say?... Damn, I didn't expect this." He was getting frustrated and angry. Something was definitely wrong.

"Ok, thanks for calling. Yeah, see you later."

He pressed the button to end the call.

"What's happening?" Jazmine had to ask.

"Granddad found out about the trial. He went over to Tom to ask for help and he's really pissed off right now. Caesar said he was getting ready to come down here. On top of that, the trail is being pushed forward to two weeks from now. I need to be back in Arizona soon."

"This isn't good." She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She felt fear overcome her and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Dammit," he cursed and grabbed her phone to make a call.

"Hey, Granddad," he muttered in the phone. Jazmine could hear Robert screaming loud and clear.

"Boy, what the hell is wrong with you!? Why didn't you tell me about this mess you were in! Why didn't you tell Tom! No, instead you're off messing around not caring that your future can be fucked up!"

"Sorry, Granddad but I was going to tell you when I came back."

"Look here, I love Jazmine as if she was my own but this is ridiculous. You need to come back here and get this shit straight. This is not time to be fucking around with girls!"

"I'll explain it all when I get back home."

"You better! And I expect you home tomorrow!"

"Fine." He hung up the phone and looked at Jazmine. There was no holding back and tears came flowing down her cheeks. "Jazmine, don't" He reached for her but she just cried harder. This was too soon and she still had so much that she wanted to do with him. It just wasn't fair! She wanted to scream and curse at somebody, anybody, and demand more time. He didn't need to be taken away so soon. He pulled her close and let her cry on him.

"I don't want you to go," she cried in between sobs.

"I know."

She felt so weak and helpless. And also selfish for wanting him to stay for her. She sat, glued on the couch, as Huey grabbed the few things he had. She couldn't say anything or really think of what to say.

"Jazmine," he grabbed her hand and she just looked at him. She felt numb already with the knowledge that he was leaving her again. "I'm going to come back. Everything you said you wanted will happen. I'll make it happen. You just have to wait."

"I've waited for two years, Huey. Two years of sitting by the phone, hoping it would be you calling. I've spent two years looking out the window, wondering if your car will be there. It was two years of always thinking about you and even praying that you would come back and now that you're finally here, back in my life when I was ready to move on, something is dragging you away again."

Genuine hurt filled his eyes and he leaned up to kiss her red cheek. "I will make up for those two years, believe me. Everything is going to be fine. All I'm asking is that you wait a little while longer. Once everything is over, I'll be back and with or without Tom's permission, I'll make everything up to you. Those two years, and many more."

"That sounds like…" She couldn't wrap her thoughts around it.

"Because it is. Of all the girls I've been with, I still came back to you. What's you answer?"

She didn't need to think. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll ask formally when I come back."

"You don't need to. This is good enough." She just said yes to marry Huey. She did not expect this three days ago. He stood up to leave.

"Everything will be better," he kissed her. "Just wait for me."

Just like that, he was out the door, leaving her in the lonely space of her apartment. She curled up on the couch and wondered how she could have fallen in love in only three days before she realized that it didn't take three days, but eight years.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a lonely drive home. The last trip was filled with anxiety and even nervousness, but this time he was filled with dread. He wasn't prepared to face his grandfather yet and now it was even more of a mess because Tom was in on it too. Who knows all the people in Woodcrest now knew the thing he was trying to hide from them. He knew the rumors would fly, everyone would now look at Granddad and Riley with disdain. The people who thought he was just a smart kid would now look at him as if he were a delinquent. All he wanted to do was protect Granddad from this.

He had been driving for almost fifteen hours straight, only stopping to fill up gas and if he had enough money, he would buy coffee. He hated himself for drinking it because caffeine was bad for the heart but it was what he had to do.

Finally the familiar streets of Woodcrest came into view. Shiny cars parked in driveway that belonged to perfect people in fancy houses, and neatly trimmed grass. Then there was his house. His granddad's car, Dorothy, stood out like a sore thumb. The grass was left unattended. He mentally scowled at Riley for not helping around the house like he should. It was just after dawn and the sun was beginning to rise. The lights were still on so he knew someone was awake. He parked the car behind Dorothy and got out. The Dubois house was silent, with all the lights off.

Huey tried to remain silent as he walked in the front door. Turning the corner, he saw Granddad in his recliner snoring away.

"He waited up for you," Riley whispered and came out of the kitchen.

They bumped fists and they went upstairs to their old room.

"So is all that shit true? You got caught with a high broad and drugs?"

"Not really. Yes, I was in the room with someone who was doing drugs but they weren't mind and I wasn't using them."

"Damn. Granddad sure was pissed off at you yesterday. So was Tom. They almost got into it and it was the funniest thing I ever seen," he chuckled but Huey rolled his eyes at him. Leave it Riley to be a dumbass in a serious situation.

They heard a door slam downstairs. "Where is he?! Where's that idiot?" It was Tom yelling. Huey and Riley both ran down the stairs to see Tom, still in his pajamas, trying to push past Granddad who was blocking the way.

Upon seeing Huey, Tom began yelling even louder. Granddad's strength didn't hold much longer and Tom broke past him and the next thing Huey knew, he was on the floor with his face hurting and Tom was standing over him.

It only took a few minutes for everyone to calm down and Huey was sitting with Tom in the dining room, holding a bag of ice to his cheek. He had ran home to get materials to help Huey with the case.

"Sorry, Huey. But you understand where I'm coming from." Tom was still glaring at him.

"I get it, Mr. Dubois."

"If you had just talked to me first then this wouldn't have happened."

"I know."

"And don't think I'm mad about being accused of using and distributing drugs. I'm really not upset about that."

Huey was surprised.

"Huey, I've known you since you were a kid. You're a very smart young man and I would like to say that I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't even use drugs or anything of the sort. It's not like you and will probably never be like you to do something like that. With that being said, despite your intelligence, you can be a real idiot sometimes."

That was close to what Jazmine had told him when he first showed up at her doorstep.

"What I'm pissed off is that you went to see Jazmine without even asking for my permission first."

"She's a grown adult, Mr. Dubois."

"Yes she is. But you've met her haven't you. You know how innocent she still is. She's still too trusting in people and naïve about the world. She's still a child in many ways."

He was right. She was too trusting even to Huey.

"You should never have seen her without talking to me first or discussing the trial with your granddad and me. We could have helped you a lot sooner."

"Speaking of the trial, what do you think will happen?"

"I don't know anything right now. What I need you to do is tell me every exact detail of what happened. What day, what time, where, who you were with, and any knowledge you have whatsoever." He reached for a few sheets of paper.

Huey felt as if he had no choice but to tell him everything. He was at a party in the fraternity, he was with his then girlfriend, she was smoking marijuana, they were about to be intimate when the cops raided, and they caught him in the same room when she was still smoking and when they searched the room they also found crack that was in her bag.

"But you never actually smoked it, you just inhaled it?"

"That's right."

"The easiest thing right now is to get a urine drug test. That was only a few weeks ago and marijuana stays in your system for about six weeks at the most. If it shows up without a trace then we can get you out of using the drug. Possession on the other hand…"

"What about it?"

"The police have no way of knowing whose drugs were exactly whose. She could have brought them in the house beforehand. Or you could have already traded it and it ended up in her bag. This very well may be a case where there will be two different sides. The easiest way to get out of this is if someone takes up a plea bargain."

"What are you trying to say?"

"We need to try to convince this girl, Chantale, to plead guilty. But that's probably not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"You said she was an immigrant right? If she breaks the law then she gets deported. And I'm trying my best, Huey, but it doesn't look good."

"How does it not look good? I am a straight A student who is in a politically active fraternity studying to be a congressman one day. The jury will probably eat that up!"

"Imagine if you were a juror on this case. You see a young, black man who is part of a fraternity that wants to legalize cannabis, has terrorist ties, has tabs kept on by major U.S. criminal fighting organizations, and is by every mean of the word, trouble, in the eyes of the justice system. Then you see a young girl who is new to the country, you think she probably doesn't know much, and this young man has been supplying her drugs to make money or in favor of sex."

Huey closed his eyes and thought. Tom was right and if a jury was involved they would probably take Chantale's side. "If she doesn't plead guilty then I want to fight this."

"I want to as well. I'm still very angry with you right now but that doesn't mean that you deserve to go to jail for something you didn't do." He stood up to leave.

"How much do we owe you?"

"It's free," Tom waved him off. "I owe Robert a few favors."

Huey continued to sit at the kitchen table. His ice bag was now a puddle and condensation was making a mess on the surface of the wood. He heard his granddad hobble in and sit across where Tom was at not too long ago.

"Damn, boy, you sure are an idiot sometimes," he sighed and took his glasses off to clean them. Huey was not used to being called an idiot so often in a short amount of time.

"Yeah I know."

Granddad put his glasses back on and looked at his oldest grandson. "You're hiding something."

"No, I told Mr. Dubois everything there was."

"No, you're hiding something else. Come on, spit it out. It's going to come out eventually any way."

Huey sighed and guessed it was either now or later. "Before I left Texas, I asked Jazmine to marry me."

Granddad's vein began to pulse. "Now why would you go and do a thing like that for?! Does Tom know?"

"No, I didn't tell him. Yet."

"You better not say a word to him until all of this is over. Do you understand? You've already screwed up enough and now we can't afford to lose a good lawyer who's working for free." He stood up to scuffle out of the kitchen. He stopped before walking out. "What did she say?"

"She said yes."

"Of course she did. Always knew she would say that. If you had asked her when you were kids she would've said yes then too."

That night, Huey was in bed bored out of his mind. He kept looking to his left as if Jazmine would appear and sleep beside him. Her soft breathing when she slept was oddly comforting to him. He picked up his phone and called her.

"Hey," she answered on the first ring.

"Hey." It was nice to hear her voice.

"How did everything go?"

"Better than expected. Your dad punched me in the face."

She gasped. "Oh my god, are you ok?"

"I've dealt with worse. Riley could punch harder."

"I'm so sorry, Huey. He didn't have to do that to you."

"Don't worry about it. We've put it behind us and he's helping with the case." Should he tell her about the high possibility of going to prison? "Everything is going to be fine, Jazmine. He thinks we have a good chance of winning." He couldn't make her worry any more than she already is.

He could hear her breathe a sigh of relief. "That's really good. Daddy knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, he does. Have you been changing the bandages on your hands?"

"Yeah, the cuts healing pretty quickly so it's ok."

"That's good." He heard a knock on the door and Granddad came in. "Jazmine, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok… Love you." She hung up.

"So when's the wedding?" He asked and sat down across Huey.

"Not anytime soon."

"Tom told me what he thought. He called a minute ago and said he already scheduled to have a drug test done in the morning."

"Good, I'm ready to get this over with."

"Let's talk about Jazmine for a minute, boy."

Huey sighed and sat up on his bed. This talk was bound to happen sooner or later. He would rather get this out of the way as well. "Ok, what about Jazmine."

"You didn't ask her just because you might be locked up did you?"

What a stupid question. "No, Granddad. I asked her because I meant it." Granddad was one of the few people he could trust and this is one of the rare instances that he could open up to his father figure. "When I was in Arizona, I couldn't stop thinking about her. When I was with any girl, all I could think is how they couldn't compare to her. I don't want to go through that again and she doesn't either. Trust me, she's happy to be with me even if we're not married. Besides, there's no one to protect her down there. Besides Cindy, she has no one else."

"Have you even asked Jazmine how she felt about this?"

"No," he admitted.

"It sounds like you're doing more for your benefit without even asking her how she feels."

"Granddad, if you heard how she talked and the way she acted then you would see that she wants this."

"Huey, I'm not against you and Jazmine getting married. But you both are still young and while you may be mentally beyond your years, she isn't. She's still a young girl. I see too many young married couples end their relationship because they don't know how to compromise or work things out. Once they hit one little bump, they end it all because they're too young to know better."

"I know, Granddad."

"I've always imagined seeing you two together though. It would be nice to officially call her my one and only granddaughter."

"So you're giving us your blessing?"

"Only on two conditions. First, you sit down with Jazmine and you talk about this. Make sure you hear her out and if she really does want this. If she does, then you need to do the proper thing."

He knew where this was going but he asked anyway. "What is the proper thing?"

"You need to ask for Tom's permission."

Huey's cheek began hurting with the mere thought of asking Tom for Jazmine's hand.

"Well not right now," Granddad laughed. "Not after what happened."

"That might be best."

"Get some rest boy. We have an early day tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Granddad."

He was exhausted from the drive up here and lack of sleep so it didn't take long for him to pass out.

Jazmine couldn't sleep at all after she got the call from Huey. She turned and tossed with worry. After what felt like a quick nap, she looked at her phone for the time. It was almost four. If she hurried and left then she could get to Illinois before it was too late at night.

Jumping out of bed, she changed her clothes and pulled her hair together with a scrunchie that blended in with her color. She threw her pajamas in a pile and picked out jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. Grabbing her purse, she made sure her wallet was in there and stuffed a few energy drinks in there. Good thing Huey didn't see it when he was here or she would have gotten an earful about how that amount of sugar and caffeine was horrible for her heart. Right now she didn't care, it was enough to get her through the hours of seemingly endless highways and red lights. She picked up the keys and locked the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Huey was still exhausted. Granddad woke him up early to get the drug test done. When they came back home, he spent all day doing the chores that Riley should have been doing. This included clearing the driveway, vacuuming, mopping the floors, doing laundry, cleaning the dishes, and he was even subjected to dusting all the furniture in each room. Finally he got a break to relax from the work but he still had to hear Riley laugh and make fun of him. If he wasn't so tired he would gladly kick his ass.

It was almost eight at night and he was alone in the house. Granddad and the Dubois left to go to a special dinner and Riley went to a party. He was bored out of his mind and lounged on the couch flipping through channels. As usual, nothing good was on and he settled for the news. They even talked about the same stories for days. Any breaking news weren't really breaking at all. Granddad never turned on the heat so he was freezing even in just a hoody and sweats pants. There was nothing else to do except go to bed. He was walking up the stairs to get ready to turn in for the night when someone rang the doorbell a few times. He cursed under his breath and went back down the stairs. Opening the door revealed Caesar.

"Caesar? What are you doing here?" They fist bumped and he let his childhood friend in.

"Came to check up on ya. I heard you were back in town."

"What's been going on?" Huey went back to the living room and they were talking. Apparently they had a lot to catch up on. Caesar was going to a community college for education. He had hopes of being a music teacher in Brooklyn. In his spare time he was a DJ at a night club outside of town and he sold mixtapes online.

"How did you even find out about what happened?" Huey had to ask him.

"From Riley. He talks shit all the time. The attorneys for the court in Arizona couldn't get a hold of you on campus so they traced your family lines and called your granddad. Riley overheard him talking and told me and Cindy."

"So everyone in town knows what happened?"

"Sorry, man. I get why you wanted to hide it but it can't be hidden for long in this town. White people spread rumors like wildfire in these parts."

Whatever happened to keeping quiet like he remembered back in Chicago? Huey felt enormous guilt for putting Granddad through this. There was more knocking at the door.

"Let me guess, that's Cindy," Huey got up and walked to the door.

"Could be. That girl is always following me around. Not that I mind of course."

Huey shook her head and was once again greeted by a blast of cold air when he opened the door. No way in hell was she stupid enough to come down here. Jazmine stood at the door, shivering, because she wasn't wearing anything appropriate for winter.

"What are you thinking?" He exclaimed. "Get inside!"

She stepped through the threshold and Huey slammed the door behind them. Luckily Granddad had a coat rack and he grabbed one of his thick coats off and wrapped in around Jazmine. She was wet from her short exposure to the snow and her entire face was red and he couldn't tell if it was out of embarrassment or the cold. Probably both when it came to Jazmine.

"Huey, what's with all da noise?" Caesar walked into the room and stopped when he saw Jazmine. "Whoah! Is that lil Jazzy I see!" He grabbed her in a bear hug and picked her off the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"I t-thought t-that I would see everyone." Her teeth chattered as she tried warming up. "I-it's so nice t-to see you." She couldn't even talk.

"Caesar, I need to get Jazmine something to warm her up." Get the hint, Caesar! Huey was trying to send telepathic thoughts to his friend so he could leave them alone.

"Alright, I'll be watching TV." He winked at him and strutted away.

Close enough, Huey was fine with that and led Jazmine upstairs. In his room, he found a sweatshirt of his and handed it to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Huey, I've decided that I'm not going to sit back and wait for you to show up when you can. If you want are going away for a while then I'm going to spend as much time with you as I can and I don't care what you say, or my parents, or your grandfather. All I want is to just be near you." She looked at him with defiance in her eyes as if she had found a newfound strength." She stepped forward and kissed him. This was a really, really pleasant surprise. Her soft lips, still inexperience, were perfect nonetheless and he pulled her closer and relished the moment while it lasted. When he pulled away, he noticed that her face was flushed. This girl was too damn adorable for him to handle.

"We need to talk later." He muttered in her ear.

"About what?" She looked at him with so much innocence in her eyes.

"It's something important. If we can kick Caesar out then we can talk."

She just nodded and he planted another kiss on her lips. He enjoyed her softness and her scent.

"Geez, that was quick," Caesar snorted at them and Jazmine blushed with embarrassment. They all talked for a while. Conversations about college, friends, jobs, and future goals filled the silence that was there before. Eventually, Caesar left after an hour of nonstop talking. And Huey was always told that he never learned to keep his mouth shut.

That hour felt more like five and at long last he was alone with Jazmine. She looked good sitting on his couch. She was curled up beside him and the sweatshirt fit her well, along with her jeans. It took all he had to not push her down and take her.

He had his thoughts interrupted by her. "What did you want to talk about?"

What was it again? He was enthralled with his fantasy that he had almost forgotten. "Oh, I told Granddad about us."

"What about us?" She asked cautiously.

"That we wanted to get married one day."

"What did he say?" Her eyes were as big as saucers.

"He'll give us his blessing as long as we talk things out. And if I asked Tom for permission."

"Oh, I forgot about Daddy."

"Yeah," he scratched his head. "But Granddad wants us to be happy but he's worried we're too young for marriage. He wants me to make sure that this is really what you want. He doesn't want us to look back on this with regrets."

"I understand." She reached for his hand. "I'm not going to lie, I'm not ready for marriage right now."

Huey's heart began to sink. She continued on. "But I do love you, Huey. I have since we were old enough to learn what love really meant. This doesn't change my answer one bit. What I'm trying to say is if we went to a justice of the peace right now I wouldn't be ready. Once we get through all these hurdles and family drama then we can start planning things seriously." The fingers intertwined and he rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. This must really be bad times if Jazmine is actually making more sense than Huey. She was really smarter than she looked.

"What do you think we need to plan?"

"Well, there's the issue of where we'll live, are we both going to go to school or are going to make it official after we graduate. If we live in Arizona how are our living arrangements going to be? Will the campus provide us with an apartment for married couples or will we move off campus? That is if you don't get kicked out. On top of that how are we going to afford the apartment? If we go down to Texas, will we live with Cindy or get our own place? Are you going to school there? There are too many questions to be answered."

Damn was she ever right. Even he hadn't thought that far ahead. "So, what will you call this?"

"My answer is still yes if your offer still stands."

"It will as long as you need it to."

"Then we're engaged. But let's not get married for a while."

"Of course not," he offered her a small smile and she leaned in to kiss him. They weren't rushing into anything and they were doing what was the right thing. He kissed her back.

"There's still time until Granddad and your parents get back."

She stood, pulling him up too and they climbed the stairs up to his room. He smashed her against him and lay on top of her on his bed. He looked down at her with her face still red, her lips were parted and swollen, and her green eyes were beautiful. She glanced at him and they were glazed over with need for him. Those were the eyes he knew he wanted to wake up every day to.

They were getting dressed afterwards and were satisfied with what little time they had. That day apart did a lot to them. Huey was watching her as she drew his hoodie over her head. She looked beautiful right now, below him, and even on top. The things she could do to him made him almost shiver in excitement for next time.

Walking over to Jazmine, he scooped her up and kissed her making her gasp in surprise. She was laughing when he pulled away but he still heard a door shut and voiced downstairs.

"Come on, everyone is back," he tugged her wrist to the door.

"Jazmine!? Are you here? We saw your car," Sarah's voice rang out through the house. When they neared the top of the staircase she broke free of Huey and ran down to her mother's arms. Sarah obviously missed her daughter and had tears in her eyes. Huey noticed that Granddad wasn't in the room and soft snoring confirmed he was in his recliner sleeping already.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming home?" She asked and pushed a strand of Jazmine's hair behind her ear.

"I… wanted it to be a surprise," she glanced over at Huey. It was somewhat the truth but for right now, it wasn't beneficial for either of them to tell her parents they were together.

"We missed you so much," Sarah hugged her again.

Tom did the same but when he pulled away, he had confusion written across his face. "Why are you wearing Huey's clothes?" Tom glanced at Huey who looked away from him, pretending he didn't hear.

"Oh! That's because I forgot to bring a coat." It was going to be hard not to lie to Tom who, as a DA, was used to dealing with liars all the time.

"You forgot to bring a coat to Illinois during winter?" Suspicion laced his voice and Sarah looked between the two of them.

"Yeah because I left really early and was tired so it must have slipped my mind. Plus it wasn't as cold in Texas this morning so I forgot. I noticed you guys weren't home but there were lights on over here and it turned out Huey was home so he let me borrow his jacket."

"Why didn't you use your house key or the spare on outside to get one of your coats you left behind?"

She looked at Huey for a brief moment but he shrugged. "Well it was getting cold and I guess it just got to my head and I didn't think about it."

Tom looked at her seriously for a second before busting out in laughter and grabbed Jazmine in another hug. She almost melted right there with relief. "That's my Jazmine, always taking the difficult way out. At least you had Huey watching you."

Huey's shoulders relaxed from their tense state and he let out a breath he was holding. Hiding this from Tom was going to be harder than they thought.

"Come on, Jazzy, let's go home." Sarah pulled at her daughter's arm.

"Oh, so soon?"

"Well, it's getting late honey and Mr. Freeman is pretty tired. Besides, I think Huey needs some rest too. He looks exhausted from having a long day. Now that he's back, Mr. Freeman has someone who will help out around the house so he's been busy."

"You can come back tomorrow to give Huey his clothes back and move your car out of their way."

Tom and Sarah moved to the door with Jazmine in tow. "Goodnight, Huey." Jazmine turned around to wink at him before closing his front door.

It was going to be another night alone for him. He woke up Granddad and got him to go to bed. Before turning off most of the lights, he saw the Dubois household and the light in Jazmine's room was on. Climbing back up the stairs, he left a small light on for Riley if he was coming home tonight.

An hour later, Huey was in bed but wasn't sleeping. He hadn't heard Riley come home yet but he doubt he could over Granddad's snoring. Sarah was right when she mentioned that he had a long day but he couldn't go to sleep. The sheets still smelled like Jazmine and the sex they had earlier and it certainly wasn't a bad smell but it kept her on his mind. He was going soft for her, the Huey a month ago wouldn't act like this even around Chantale. Jazmine didn't smell like weed though, she smelled like coconut and it was refreshing.

He started thinking about marriage. Jazmine wasn't a girl that he thought he would end up with. He always imagined a confident black woman who took action against white supremacy and would fight for power for her people. But how would that work out, he thought, to do that all day then come home to woman that was the same way. He wouldn't be able to escape that. Jazmine was like a retreat for him. For a few precious hours he could talk to her and it wouldn't be about politics or issues going on across the globe. Before that would annoy him endlessly but now, it was nice to get away from all of that and talk about something else.

Huey closed his eyes and pictured himself in the future as a politician, he would probably work all day and argue with old white men about the court system and black culture they couldn't understand, and at the end of the day he would come home to a wife who wasn't interested in talking about that all the time. She would probably talk about the animals she saw or the rescue mission she had to go on. She would probably break down and cry over the abused kitten they found left in a mud puddle or the starving, flea ridden dog tied down with heavy chains with no shelter. She would probably make him watch crappy movies but spend the time with him making fun of the movie with him. Maybe she would read one of his fiction books and discuss it with him. She might even have company over but make him a special vegan dish.


	9. Chapter 9

His phone vibrated and it took him out of his fantasy. It was Jazmine texting him.

 **Jazmine: You're so close but so far away!**

So corny, Huey rolled his eyes. But she had a point. Maybe they could sneak out but that was a bad idea. It would be too cold outside and they would catch their deaths.

 **Huey: It's just after midnight. Shouldn't you be in bed?**

 **Jazmine: Can't sleep. Wbu?**

He inwardly groaned at text lingo.

 **Huey: Me either. How did things go at your house?**

 **Jazmine: It was good. Mom really missed me and wouldn't stop talking. Daddy asked a lot of questions about you though.**

 **Huey: What questions?**

 **Jazmine: He wanted to know what we did when you were with me, what we did today, and if we're going to be hanging out before your trial. Oh and if we had sex.**

 **Huey: What did you tell him?**

 **Jazmine: I said no. I can't tell him something like that. I can't even tell Mom because it's you and she has always been uncomfortable around you.**

 **Huey: Are you rethinking this marriage thing?**

 **Jazmine: Nope! Not even a little, Huey Freeman. You're in it for the long haul now, buddy!**

 **Huey: Damn, now I'm rethinking this.**

Of course he was only joking but luckily Jazmine knew him and his sense of humor.

 **Jazmine: You think you're so funny:/**

 **Huey: Because you let me be funny.**

Because she allowed him to put down his guard and relax around her.

 **Jazmine: Whatever, funny man. I'm going to bed now. See you later.**

 **Huey: First thing tomorrow.**

Even though it was Saturday, her parents still had work to do in their offices. They had to get paperwork ready for trials on Monday. After they left, Jazmine took a quick shower and threw on warmer clothes. She didn't want Huey scolding her again.

She walked outside to everything blanketed in a sparkling white. It hadn't even been a year but she almost forgot about how the snow looked and how it felt outside. It was cold but the sun was shining and the snow looked so majestic.

"Jazmine!" Huey called out across the street and she walked over to him. "Don't just stand outside like that." He opened the door for her and they walked in his house. It was warm and smelled clean.

"Hey cutie pie! I didn't get to say hi to you yesterday," Granddad walked over to her and grabbed her in a hug.

"Hey Mr. Freeman," she hugged him back, feeling sad that he moved slower than he used to. He still seemed healthy though which was a blessing. She was sure that he would stay young at heart.

She and Granddad talked almost nonstop which didn't seem to bother Huey as it usually did. He seemed relaxed for once which was a rare sight.

The next two weeks went by quickly. She called in to work for another week and spent the time with Huey and her family when they were home. It felt natural to be next to Huey and she was pretty sure that it was obvious they were together.

It was three days before the trial and everyone was packing to go to Arizona. Jazmine had already finished and was sitting on her bed, biting her fingernails. It was a nasty habit but she was so nervous about the trial. She wanted to ask Huey how he felt but she knew he would probably lie to her to protect her.

There was a knock on her door and Tom came in. "Hey, Daddy."

"Hi, Jazzy, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

She pulled her knees up to her chest and made room for him to sit down.

He looked uncomfortable and he finally blurted out a question that she knew was coming. "Are you and Huey an… item?"

Should she tell him the truth or keep lying to him and going behind his back? It wouldn't be kept a secret forever and if she lied to him now, it will hurt him more later on.

She took a deep breath and came clean. "Yes and no Daddy. We decided that we do like each other enough to try this relationship thing out but we wanted to wait until after the trial. In case something happens."

"How serious is it?"

She had to think how to word her answer. "I think it's pretty serious dad. I mean, this is probably a few years too late anyway."

"Yeah, I kinda had a feeling when you were kids. I just don't know about this,Jazmine."

"What do you mean?"

"Honey, I see the way you look at him and even the way he looks at you is different and it's pretty obvious. But I've seen how he treats you sometimes and your mom and I are left picking up the pieces. When you guys were younger it was a little cute even though you cried all the time because we thought it was just a young boy picking on a little girl like they always do. But when you got older, it was on more serious matters. When he left you behind two years ago, you were hurt. We heard you cry at night and we didn't know what to do except give you your space to work things out on yourself."

"But that was in the past, Daddy. Huey has changed and he wouldn't do any of that anymore."

"Huey wants to work in politics. What do you think is going to happen when you get older? He's going to be gone all the time. He'll be gone for months and come home and still work late nights. He won't be around all the time for you like he is now."

"Daddy, I will be prepared for it. Huey really is a great guy and what he wants to do is going to be for the best."

"Huey is a good guy. There's no doubt about that fact but I know you. You won't be happy when he begins to put work before you because that's what politicians do. You're going to be lonely again when that happens."

She couldn't say anything to that and listened as Tom kept talking.

"I do like Huey. I know that he's very blunt and honest and he has big dreams. Just think about this. Try to sort out love and… lust," his skin changed colors as he said that word in front of his only daughter. "And try to imagine your life in the future. Would you be happier with him in a relationship or as friends?"

He got up and started to walk to the door. "Daddy? What if I still chose to be with him in a relationship? Would you think any less of me even if you turned out right?"

"Of course not. You're about as smart as Huey and you know what you're doing. You'll make the right decisions when the time comes and you won't regret it. But remember that if it doesn't work out, you'll still have your mom and me and we won't judge you for anything."

"Thanks, Daddy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jazzy."


	10. Chapter 10

They were on an airplane to Phoenix which sure beat driving there. The seats came in pairs and Tom and Sarah sat at the front with Jazmine and Caesar behind them. Granddad and Riley were behind them arguing over who got the window seat. Behind them were Cindy and Huey. The plane finally took off and when it was safe, she took out her cellphone.

 **Jazmine: Again, you're so close but so far away.**

 **Huey: I think this was done on purpose. Everyone knows how much I hate Cindy.**

She heard a cry of protest and knew Cindy was trying to read their messages.

"Caesar, go distract Cindy for me and Huey," she pleaded with him. Her mom and Granddad were asleep and her dad had headphones in so he can watch an awful plane movie.

"Don't get mad when things get too heated back here." It wasn't really a secret that those two have been screwing around for a few years so he was the perfect distraction.

The empty seat beside her was the filled with Huey.

"Hey, why have you been so quiet?" He asked her.

Looking at her dad and keeping her voice low she turned to him. "Daddy was asking about last night."

"What did you tell him?"

"I had to tell the truth, Huey. But I didn't say anything about our plans."

He looked relieved for a moment. "What was he worried about?"

"Well, he suspected we were together and asked me about it. I told him yes and he's worried about it. He's not disappointed or anything but just concerned."

"What would he be concerned about?"

"Well, about if we do get married and you work in Congress. You'll be gone all of the time and he's worried about that."

"I don't understand. You're used to me going away like that so why would he be so concerned."

Now she had to come clean to Huey about how she really felt when he left.

"Huey," she glanced at her parents again. "When you left for college, I didn't handle it so well."

"I remember Riley said you looked sad all the time."

"Well, it went a little deeper than that. After a while, I stopped eating and lost a lot of weight during junior year. The counselor said I was anorexic." It was the past she wanted to forget and never talked to anyone but her former counselor about.

"But I recovered quickly after going to group sessions. And I gained the weight right back."

He looked a little hurt and confused. "Why didn't you tell me?" He hissed.

"Huey, that was something I never wanted to talk to anyone about. That was a bad year for me but it's over, it's behind me and I'm not at risk anymore."

"No one thought you were at risk before than either."

"Huey… I want to make sure you know it wasn't your fault. Daddy thinks it was but the problems ran deeper than that."

"What problems?"

She glanced at her parents again. "They were fighting all the time," she whispered. "I didn't want to be around them anymore so during junior year, I only left my room to go to school. But there were things happening at school too."

He no longer looked angry at her but was still hurt. "Were they picking on you?"

"Not really. I always got strange looks back in Woodcrest. Everyone always asked what I was instead of who. The identity crisis as you called it hit me bad that year because of the other problems."

"Jazmine, how come you never told me this?"

"You were gone and Riley isn't exactly the most logical person to talk to."

"What about Caesar and Cindy?"

"Look at them now. Do you think I wanted to get in between that?"

It was true; Caesar and Cindy were making out in the back and were close to pretty much air humping each other.

"What about those two?" He turned his chin in her parent's direction.

"They had their own problems and stress from work on top of it all. I just left them alone to work on them."

"Fuck, Jazmine."

"It's better now though. I promise. Once the counselor told them about my weight issues, they started to get on the right path again. They're going stronger than ever now. And after a few classes, I started eating enough to put on a healthy weight."

"How do you know it won't happen again?"

"Because, Huey. After I realized how stupid I was to put myself in that situation. When things got better, I made a vow to myself that that would never happen again no matter what circumstances I come across. I've saw the truth that I was still immature and finally decided to grow up and take responsibility for my actions again."

He didn't say anything but he had his eyes closed. "I can't believe that happened."

"I wish it didn't."

"I won't let you do that to yourself again."

"I know you won't." She smiled at him and gave her a soft smile back and shook his head.

"Well, I can't wait to prove Tom wrong."

"I knew you were going to say something like that."

The plane finally landed and everyone was settled in their hotel rooms. She was sharing the room with her mom and Cindy, Tom and Robert had their own room, and the boys shared a room. They could already hear Riley through the walls complaining about how he had to share a bed with someone and Huey telling him that if he didn't want to share then he could sleep on the floor. Sarah eventually left to go to Tom's room and Cindy was trying to gossip with Jazmine.

"So what's he like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Huey! Caesar said you guys had a thing going on."

She blushed. "He doesn't know anything."

"He doesn't know anything? Even though he saw you at the Freeman's house at night after driving all the way from Texas and you guys went up to his room alone. He also said that you guys were looking pretty close."

"Cindy, it's not that big of a deal. We're just talking right now."

"Ahh! I always knew you guys would end up together!"

"Sush, keep your voice down. He doesn't want my dad to know too much."

"So it's more than just talking?"

"Maybe a little more than that. But we're waiting until after the trial."

"I wonder why it took you guys this long for this to happen. You were always tight."

"No, we weren't. He and Caesar were tight. You and Riley were tight. Huey and I had a love hate relationship going on. As in I loved him but he hated being around me."

"That's not true. From what Caesar told me, he wasn't used to being around someone like you and he didn't know how to handle it. Sometimes it's easier to just push someone away than accept them."

"Yeah and looked what happened to us. Awkward moments as teenagers and two years of not even speaking to each other. Then he shows up unannounced at our door! I couldn't believe it."

"I heard about that from your mom. Tom was pissed when he found out."

"Yeah but he's ok now."

She continued talking to Cindy about things that she missed around town. Cindy finally pressured Jazmine to tell her about the sort of date she went on with Huey. She left out all the romantic parts of her time with Huey such as the sex, the hot kisses, and how he took over control to help her when she cut her fingers. She knew that he wouldn't like it if she prattled on about his soft side especially to a girl that would always get on his nerves as kids.

The next day, all of the gang was in Huey's and Riley's room and their guardians were out to lunch leaving them behind. They were bored and it was getting a little too crowded with five people in one hotel room. Nothing good was on TV and they didn't have anything else to occupy themselves.

"Let's go out to dinner tonight!" Cindy suggested bouncing on her knees on the bed. Caesar lounged beside her. "Whatever you want."

Jumping up, she grabbed Jazmine's hands, who was sitting by Huey on the floor, "Let's go shopping!"

"Cindy, I don't really want to go shopping right now."

Tomorrow would be Huey's trial and she was nervous about it. She just wanted to sit next to Huey and enjoy being around him.

"Come on! Just one outfit, that's all I'm asking." She was making puppy dog eyes at her.

"Go wit her so she won't complain!" Riley was already annoyed at the noise.

Huey nodded in agreement with his brother. Jazmine sighed and stood up to go shopping.

Luckily, there was a boutique not too far from the hotel and the heat was sweltering. She was getting tired from jumping in between climates so much. Cindy went crazy and started grabbing anything she could get her hands on and carried the load to the fitting room. Jazmine sat outside so Cindy could model the new outfits and get approval. That's when something actually caught her eye. It was an emerald green dress that had a dark green sash with it. She grabbed it and tried it on. It fit her nice, it looked pretty, and it didn't show off too much skin. This would be perfect, she thought.

She walked out to show it off to Cindy and her eyes widened at the sight of her. "Damn, girl! That looks good on you!"

After buying the clothes, the girls headed back to their room to get ready. Cindy and Caesar decided they would go to the sports bar across the street. They were already in the lobby of the hotel waiting for the two of them. Her parents and Granddad were fine with them leaving as long as they came back early.

Jazmine threw on some makeup and rubbed a cream in her hair to make her make her curls look more distinguished. She put on the dress and some stilettos and Cindy went with a more casual look with straight hair, jeans, and a tank top.

They got off the elevator and Huey couldn't stop his surprise from showing.

"Damn look at yo girl!" Riley was snickering.

When no one was looking, he put his hand on her lower back and pulled her close. "You do look beautiful," he whispered and kissed her earlobe. It sent shivers down her spine so hard that she was pretty sure he could feel it.

"You do too." In fact, he was dressed the same as always but he didn't have the scowl on his face. He looked content and happy to actually have a girl on his arm for once.

"Let's just have fun tonight," she whispered and walked to catch up with the rest of the group.

They did have fun. Riley, Caesar, and Cindy were watching the basketball game. Occasionally jeering out cheers or cries or disappointment. She laughed at them and Huey was annoyed but he didn't mind the stares that people were giving them. They were just young kids who were enjoying a night out. Riley was cussing at the TV and Huey face palmed at his brother's behavior.

The three sports fan enjoyed their burgers and wings but Huey and Jazmine just had a salad. Vegetarian of course. When they finished, Huey leaned over to whisper in her ear, "If they say something, tell them you're tired." Before she could ask why, he threw money on the table and stood up with her following.

"Where are you guys going?" Cindy asked. "The game is only half finished."

"Oh, I'm just getting a little tired," Jazmine replied when Huey nudged her gently. Nobody believed her but they accepted her answer and went back to their game.

"Why are we leaving them behind?" She asked as they were crossing the street back to the hotel.

"Because this is the only opportunity I have with you."

He slid the cardkey to his room and they walked in. "Keep quiet so nobody hears us." She then realized what he was going to do.

They didn't even make it to the bed. Huey reached under her dress and pulled down her underwear and Jazmine reached down, still fumbling with clumsy fingers, and was able to get his pants off.

She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around him and he pushed her up against the wall. He held her hips steady as he tried to find her sweet spot. It didn't take him long to find it and he pushed his hard member into her. She tensed a little and whimpered in pleasure as his dick eased into her. They last time they had sex was in Huey's bed when she came from Texas. It hurt a little bit but it took only moments to recover.

Her nails dug into his back through his shirt and his fingers pressed into her bare bottoms. She tried to be quiet when he thrust in and out of her but it felt too good. He silenced her with his lips and continued to pound into her, careful not to get too hard or their neighbors could hear. She wrapped her legs tighter around him and used her hips to gyrate against him to bring her that amazing release only he could give her.

She cried out in his mouth when the pressure that was building up inside her exploded. Opening her eyes, she saw a tinge of blackness in the corners and her body felt completely used. Not long after that he grunted and poured himself into her. She couldn't move and he leaned against her, trying to catch his breath. Her hands were tangled in the nape of his neck and she traced a line of kisses from his jawline to his collarbone.

His voice became hoarse. "Fuck"

She nodded and continued kissing him. He finally pulled out and set her down on her feet. Her legs felt wobbly and she was exhausted. She went to his bathroom to try and clean her privates off. Although it wasn't very private anymore because she was sharing it with Huey. Luckily there was no blood on her.

After smoothing her done and wiping away makeup that was sweating off she walked out and saw Huey splayed out on his bed with nothing but boxers on. It made her blush even though she had seen him naked plenty of times. She worked up the courage and straddled his waist. He opened one eye at her and closed it again.

"Don't ignore me," she giggled and grabbed his hands. He flashed her his rare Huey smile and flipped her on her back, kissing her.

"Too bad we don't have enough time for seconds."

"There's always later," she said before she could stop herself.

"Yeah, later." He looked sad but he kissed her again. "I wish you could spend the night here."

"I know but I can't. Besides, we need to rest for tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right."

She stood up and straightened her hair and clung onto Huey for a few more minutes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered and he just nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

She couldn't sleep at all that night. She could hear everyone snoring but she lied in bed miserable. She couldn't stand the thought of the possibility that Huey would go away and leave her again. No, she had to be strong for herself and him. She wasn't going to be weak again and let herself waste away like last night.

Jazmine finally was able to go to sleep but it felt as if as soon as she did someone was waking her up telling her to get ready. Everyone made sure to dress appropriately for the courtroom. Even Riley looked professional. They didn't want to risk getting kicked out if the judge didn't like the way they looked and viewed it as a distraction for everyone else.

She couldn't help but shake as they neared the courthouse. Luckily Huey was next to her and he softly stroked the palms of her hand. He looked so stoic and calm and she wondered how he really felt about it. Was nervous, worried, or maybe anxious? His eyes gave away nothing though.

Once they were inside, Tom told them to wait as he went to talk with the other lawyer and judge beforehand.

"Are you scared?" She softly asked him.

"A little but not really."

"You don't seem too worried about it."

"I don't know what happened but when I woke up this morning I had a good feeling like everything was going to be alright."

"I hope that's your famous intuitive working again."

"It just might be."

They waited about an hour before they finally got word. Tom burst into the room shouting.

"Huey! She confessed! She confessed to everything!"

Huey stood up. "Are you serious? She told them the truth?"

"Yes! They're throwing your case out right now! They looked at your drug test and confirmed you were negative for everything. You're completely off the hook this time!"

Everyone surrounded him and congratulated him on his luck. His intuitive was never wrong, Jazmine thought, and almost started crying with joy. Huey stood there speechless and in shock. He and Tom left to go sign some paperwork and Jazmine pretty much collapsed in her mom's arms. Cindy rubbed her hair and tried to comfort her and the boys took joined Granddad as he sang with happiness.

Huey and Tom signed the last of the paperwork and were about to join the others.

"Huey?" A voice with a slight accent asked from behind. He turned around and saw Chantale. Her braids were long and tied behind her back and she wore a sleeveless dress that had the colors of Haiti.

"Tom, can you give me a minute?"

He nodded and said everyone will wait for him in the lobby.

He and Chantale stood facing each other before she finally spoke. "So you got off easy."

"Yeah. Thanks for confessing. What's going to happen to you?"

"They let me off easy. A year in jail then three years of probation. They aren't going to deport me."

"That's good. What about school?"

"They kicked me out of the university but once I get out, I'm going to try to go to the community college in the next town over."

"You have it figured out. That's really good."

"What are you going to do now that you're officially a free man, Freeman?"

He thought about it for a moment. "I'm going down to Texas."

"Why Texas? That's a while away."

"Someone very important to me lives down there. I owe her some lost time."

"Ah, you're true love? I always knew you had someone waiting for you." She looked a little sad and shrugged her shoulders. "But what can you do? If it's meant to be then it's meant to be."

"You're a good woman Chantale. You're going to make it once you get out."

"Oh I know I will. The world needs a revolutionary who hasn't gone soft on society." She smiled and punched him in the arm, telling him she was just joking. "She's going to be a lucky girl." With that, she walked away as did he. He stood in the lobby to everyone's cheerful faces.

That night they were celebrating. Tomorrow would be their last day in Phoenix and while everyone was having drinks, Granddad and Tom allowed all the kids to have one glass of champagne. While everyone was talking and laughing, Huey decided to let Jazmine see Phoenix at night.

"There are so many lights," she stated as they sat by the edge of a fountain in the downtown area.

"Phoenix actually isn't as bad as some people think," he handed her a bottle of water that he bought from the convenience store. She took a sip to clear her throat.

"I can see why. It's so hot during the day but at night, it's actually pretty."

"There's too much crime at night though."

"It's fine as long as you're here. Remember that promise you made."

"I'll keep both promises. When we get back home I'm going to talk to your dad."

"Are you going to ask for his blessing?"

"Yeah. And see if it's alright to live with you and Cindy."

He looked at her and saw her eyes sparkle. "Really?"

"Yep. I don't want to leave you again, Jazmine."

The peace around them was broken as an ambulance raced around the area with sirens blaring.

"Come on, let's go back." He let her hold on to his arm as they walked back to the hotel.

"Huey, I leave in two days. Are you ready to do this?" She had to go back home to her apartment. She was pretty sure she had bills in the mail and her boss wasn't going to give her anymore time off.

He stood up. "Let's get it over with."

Her parents were already sitting on the couch, both reading. Huey and Jazmine sat across from them and Huey began talking.

"You both know that Jazmine and I are trying to be in a relationship."

Both of her parents nodded, it wasn't really a surprise to them after seeing them together.

"We aren't in a rush and don't plan on doing anything soon, but we do want to take it to the next step someday."

Tom dropped his book. "You mean marriage?" He struggled to say it.

"Yes, marriage."

"How soon are we talking?" Sarah asked and took off her reading glasses."

"I was thinking of around the time I graduate and become a vet." Jazmine tried to explain.

"And when I'm on enough income to get our own place." Huey looked at Tom.

"Jazmine, honey, are you sure about this?" Sarah asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Mom, I do love him and I'm prepared for whatever comes in the future."

"But last time-"

"Last time wasn't Huey's fault. It had to do with a lot of other factors but I'm better than that now. I haven't had any problems since recovering and I don't plan on doing it again. I don't think Huey would let me go through that."

He nodded in agreement. "She told me what she went through and I plan on taking care of her."

"I know you'll take care of her Huey. But you'll be gone a lot when you become a politician and I'm worried that she won't take care of herself when you're gone."

"I don't plan on leaving for months at a time if I can help it. I've done it for two years and I don't want to do it again."

Tom side and rubbed his forehead. "You're a good kid, Huey, but that's just it. You and Jazmine are still kids no matter how smart you both are."

"That's why we don't want to do it now." Jazmine tried explaining. "I do want to marry him but not tomorrow or next week. I want to do it when we're both mature enough to make sure this is the right decision. And we want to do that by living together. Making sure that it feels right before we seal the deal."

"Jazmine, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I'll get a job in Texas, I'll help pay the bills and you know that Jazmine will be protected there. She won't be alone anymore."

Her parents had to admit he was right. They were worried about Jazmine walking alone in the streets and being in her apartment alone over the break.

"Ok, Huey I'll let this happen," Tom said much to everyone's surprise. "I've always liked you as a kid even though you always made my girl cry. I know you were trying to toughen her up for adulthood but your ways were a little messed up. If you two want to get married, then I'm fine with it. I know you'll take care of her and treat her well. And you're smart enough to know that you better not screw this up."

"And when you do decide to get married, we want to be there," Sarah chipped in. "I don't care if it's a big or small wedding here or in Texas or wherever you choose it to be. You better let us know ahead of time so we can start planning everything."

"It's a deal, Mom." Jazmine smiled at her parents.

Sarah had tears in her eyes and hugged her daughter.

"I want to show you something," Huey said and they went back to his house.

Riley was lounging on the couch watching music videos and playing with his PSP.

"Hey Riley you aren't getting married are you?" Huey asked.

"Hell naw! I don't wanna be committed to some hoe."

Huey took her into the basement and kneeled by the trunk that had family memories in it. He opened it and gently pushed stuff aside as he was finding what he was looking for.

"I already talked to Granddad and he said he didn't mind as long as he saw you afterwards." He pulled out another box; it was a jewelry box that had the name Dorothy engraved in a gold color on it.

"This belonged to my grandmother but when she died, Granddad put all of her belongings down here." He opened it and took out another box. "She would never take this thing off no matter. She wasn't very materialistic but this was the one thing she treasured. Before she died, she gave it back to Granddad and told him to pass it on."

He slipped a ring on her left ring finger. It looked clean as if it had never even been worn. It was a solid gold band that had an oval shaped diamond with two smaller oval diamonds placed to the side.

"It was just the diamond," he explained. "But she saved up enough money to get the two smaller ones attached. She said they represent Granddad and my father."

"This is the sweetest thing ever," she said as she tried not to cry.

"Luckily it fits and we don't have to get it adjusted. Let's go show Granddad."

Granddad gushed over the ring. "It still looks as beautiful as it did before! And look at you, baby girl, you look like you could float on air! This ring has been through a lot of memories!" He continued talking but Jazmine wasn't really paying attention. She looked at Huey and she couldn't get past the fact that he looked genuinely happy, proud, but embarrassed at the attention Jazmine was getting. He was scratching his small beard to try and hide the corner of his lips as they were twitching upwards.

She pulled his hand away and kissed him much to Riley's displeasure and Granddad exclaimed how he was so happy for them. He was surprised at the display of affection in front of his family but he kissed her back.

"Hey! It ain't the wedding yet so save it for later!" Cindy yelled behind them and Caesar stood next to her laughing. "Your mom called an told us the news." She shrugged when she saw the look of confusion on Jazmine's face.

Then her parents walked in to see everyone. After a few hours, there was more champagne passed around but again, Huey and Jazmine skipped in and were sitting on the roof.

"Aren't you glad we didn't miss this?" She asked.

Huey was looking up trying find constellations. "Miss what?"

"Our family and friends together and celebrating."

"It would be better if they didn't wake up the whole neighborhood."

She laughed at his typical behavior and rested her head on his shoulder. "Just let them have this one Huey. They've been through a lot as well."

"You're right again Mrs. Jazmine Soon-To-Be-Freeman."

"That would sound better without the soon to be part."

He held her chin and kissed her as the celebration continued of their engagement even though they weren't with them.

"Let's go make sure no one gets hurt down there," he suggested and helped her climb down.


End file.
